Crystal Dewdrops
by bougainvillea blossom
Summary: First Fanfic. Probably terrible. Story line is meant to confuse you. Reviews not expected but appreciated. No flames!


Crystal Dewdrops

Fog in my vision, tears in my eyes,

Bloody rose petals and machine parts scattered around me…

What happened?

"You're an accommodator"

Silver eyes, full of sadness…

"Come with me"

A gentle smile

Trust... and… happiness?

My heart flutters.

Evil, invisible, cold…

I feel it.

These people, their auras…

Black and murky…

I'm not safe, I want to go home!

I tug at his hand.

"Don't worry"

A light in the dark, an angel

Allen. He makes me feel safe.

"These are my friends"

"Hello, I'm Lenalee" She holds so much resentment…

"…STRIKE!" No emotion…

"Che…" Hate, anger…

I'm Lacie

"105 synchronization rate"

No! Don't say it!

"Evolved equip type innocence"

Stop! They can't know!"

"Rose thorns, also known as …the Heart…"

Please…

They always stare

Whisper, glare, run away

Only Allen cares

"Ah, Ms. Lacie, so, delighted to meet you"

This man…

"So you are the Heart!"

I can tell…

"Well, I certainly hope you will stay loyal to us, otherwise… "

He is a corrupt, selfish person…

"You will be a great asset to the War"

A tool, a weapon, that's all I am…

Not a girl, not a lonely orphan, not… a human

Huh, I guess it's starting to rain…

"Lacie"

Allen?

"I, well, um…"

A kiss

A peck on the cheek

My first kiss

For once I smile, I laugh

It echoes through the hall

The haze in my vision goes away

I take his hand

I save this moment.

Missions are a rare, joyful occasion

I'm never allowed

After all, I am the Order's precious Heart.

It's dark…I can't sleep…not after what I saw

Forcing humans to become exorcists…

Shoving innocence into their body's

She smiled at me before she left, before she died.

"It's no good sir!"

"I don't care! Keep trying!"

They're all sinners

Exorcists live a horrible life…

I want to leave

How can I stay?

Allen. That's why.

He's a frustrating, stupid martyr

Yet I can't leave him

I see through his mask,

He sees through mine…

"Hello shoujo!"

Who are these people?

"Look Millenie! She would make such a pretty doll!"

"Road! You're going to frighten the poor child!"

"Lacie! Get away!"

What should I do?

"Hmm? What's wrong shoujo? Not attacking?"

I-I can't!

"We will be back for you, little Heart…"

I watched them leave

I made no move to stop them…

I've decided. I'm leaving.

Breaking my chains…

I'm sorry Allen.

I love you.

Running, hiding

Guilt weighing my heart…

Allen knows where I'm going

I'm sorry Allen. I broke your heart

But I'm going to have a new family,

They're waiting for me…

"Millinie! She came!"

I wipe away my tears

"You made the right choice shoujo!"

A smile graces my face

"Welcome to the family Lacie, my dear Heart."

Yes, I'm home…

They love me, I love them

I may be the Heart

But to them, I'm family

The haze has finally cleared

My one regret…Allen

"…Is that you, Lacie?"

No! No! Why is he here?!

Shocked silver eyes stared at me

Isn't he mad? I just destroyed the innocence!

I ran. He didn't follow…

Why does the Heart let me do this?

I've betrayed God…but, it has too.

Our thoughts are the same

Tomorrow we will attack

Screams, the hum of innocence

Another exorcist meets their death

Blood stains my dress

I move gracefully, my eyes never open

I'm not ready yet

Shock, hate, fear, despair

Despair for the Heart, not me

It's my turn now

Cold flames dance in my eyes

Innocence, activate!

Destruction, silence

Bodies litter the floor

A soft eerie light

My innocence

Beautiful, deadly

I've chosen my side

"Go on my dear, have your fun"

Yes…

"Yay! Go Lacie!"

"You can do it shoujo"

I will…

"Make our master proud"

"Kill them! Hee Hee! Kill! Kill!"

I strike

People fall at my feet

I smile

There is no one left

We have won

The Black Order is destroyed

"I can't let you go…"

Allen! No, I can't show my emotions,

Not now!

His eyes bore into my soul

Anger, fear, horror

"Why?"

I've always known why…always

"…!"

Blood, red and metallic

Pours from his chest

Covers the floor

Splashes my face

And mixes with my tears

My innocence, dripping red

Withdraws from his heart

It's glow reflecting off the pools of crimson

I can't watch anymore…

Glittering particles swirl through the air

My voice cuts through the silence

Why? Because my destiny is my own to control

Joining my family, I don't look back

For the tears would blur my vision…

Leaving, starting anew

I will put the war behind me

Yet I stop, one last time

I'll never forget you, Allen…

And my heart slowly begins to mend.

The Order crumbles

We watch in silence

Let's go home…

A drop of silver slide down my cheek

A ghost. That's what the villagers say.

A girl wearing a bloodstained dress.

Each year she comes.

To visit a hill with 2 gravestones.

1 old and worn, the other fairly new

She always visits, though not for long

She hums a lullaby that carries over the wind

And when the villagers come the next day,

Slowly, hesitantly.

They see a single blood red rose

Left on the new grave

That stays fresh all year long.

They say her voice can be heard…

Murmuring a name…Allen

And in the morning,

Crystal Dewdrops scatter the ground

Filling the air with sadness…


End file.
